More Than Friends?
by Saiiko808
Summary: Mina Ashido and Eijirou Kirishima had been friends for years. However more recently Mina has realized an inkling of attraction to the Manly Stone Wall of a friend known as Kirishima. Is this a friendly outing or a date? Are they still just friends or something more?


'Kirishima and I, have been good friends for a while now…'

'We hang out from time to time, we share secrets and we always seem to notice the little changes in each other's lives.'

'So what is this feeling in my chest?'

Mina Ashido sighs, her head drooping as she muddles through her own thoughts. Alone she sits in the now empty Yuuei Academy main courtyard, the trees dampening the already dim light of sunset. It wasn't often she was alone, even less so that she would choose to be alone. However, these thoughts were something she couldn't let be distracted by others.

'Ever since he got that bike, things have gotten… awkward.'

Recently Eijirou Kirishima had just gotten his license for a motorbike. With it he somehow convinced his parents to help pay for a sports motorcycle, his baby, 'Scarlet Rider'. After that he started dressing up a bit more, his goofy playfulness replaced with a sense of confident playfulness and a swagger that made her feel odd. In a good way…

'I mean, it's not like he's a jerk or anything… At least I know Bakugo isn't influencing him that much.'

The pink haired teen thought to herself ruffling the lion's mane she called hair. She couldn't help but worry about something she didn't understand. Mina and Eijirou had gone to the same middle school, and they had gotten along just fine back then, they could joke around and play fight whenever they wanted to. But recently they weren't acting the same way they used to.

It definitely didn't help that he started checking off all the boxes on her list of turn-on's.

Mina Ashido was a simple girl. She liked fun times with fun people, her ideal life was always enjoying everything that came her way, and she wanted a kind, cool, tough guy as a boyfriend. She wanted the type of guy that could pull off goofy one moment, badass the next, a guy who could rock any look well. She wanted someone who really like protecting others, a just hero with the muscle to back up his words. But she wanted a bit of excitement too. Someone who could live dangerously but always come back. And being honest with herself the romanticized bikers she would see in her American dramas and shows were just her type.

Frustrated, Mina banged he fist to the seat of the bench.

'C'mon girl, he's your friend. It shouldn't be so hard to just hang out, right?' Mina sighed leaning back to stare up at the branches above.

"Yo Mina! Been a while since I've seen ya."

Startled by the young man who was looking at her, Mina jumped flinging her head forward, nearly headbutting her companion.

In a nick of time the said companion pulled back as well just barely getting jabbed by the girl's protruding yellow horns. But as skillfully as dodged, he clumsily fell backwards.

Now laying on a grassy area of the courtyard, the boy couldn't help but laugh.

Turning her attention to the boy who caused her start she hung over the back of the bench, huffing slightly out of annoyance, slightly out of embarrassment. "Geeze Kirishima, don't sneak up on me like that." Mina shouted at the subject of her thoughts. Unlike herself, who had been clad in the standard Yuuei Uniform, Kirishima wore what seemed to be the lower body of his hero costume and a leather jacket, zipped open as to reveal his bare and muscular chest. Next to him lay his helmet, a red and black full head helmet, its black trim resembling his hero outfit's headwear. Without a doubt, he had just come back from a patrol. His hair down as it would impede with his helmet otherwise. His long red hair reached just past his jawline, shaggy but not unkempt to the level of Deku or Bakugo.

As the boy stood up a single thought entered the girl's mind. 'Oh no, he's hot!' Mina screamed within her own head.

Having just gotten back from the job, Kirishima was slightly sweaty. A state not helped by wearing a leather jacket in the early autumn weather. His red hair and eyes being complimented by the changing leaves. Despite his pension for fiery passion lending him to being a summer kind of guy he was an autumn child at heart, his looks complementing that fact. In fact, the summer vibe he gave wasn't always that way.

Despite current appearances he was once a more reserved guy, imaginative, a bit edgy, but also kind, with a high sense of justice. It wasn't until the end of their second year of intermediate school before he started working out. Then near the end of their time at intermediate school was when he started being much more into the character he is today. She could even pinpoint when he started spiking up his hair as well. It was when they were examining for entrance into Yuuei, she could even remember complimenting him over it.

It had been the morning before written part of the entrance exam, Mina had already known she and Kirishima were both aiming to get in. Even if she wasn't the type to worry ever. She still looked around for the boy, wanting to have at least have one familiar face around. Searching for the shaggy haired red-head wasn't as easy as she imagined, walking around the area before settling in an empty courtyard sitting on a bench and sighing to herself as she leaned back.

As she did so, a very similar situation occurred. Kirishima stood over her looking down at his friend smiling, startling her and having to dodge her horns only to fall onto his back.

"Heya Mina! How you been, huh?" Kirishima said a grin spread across his face. His sharp teeth clear to see.

"Geeze Kirishima, don't sneak up on me like that." Mina huffed feigning annoyance.

"My bad, my bad, I won't do it again. A Man's Promise!" Kirishima said as he stood up, pounding a fist onto his chest, still wearing the same grin.

"So you ready for the exam?" Kirishima continued approaching the front of the bench to sit down beside her.

"Totally! I studied all week for this." Mina chirped smiling back at the boy.

"No way! The Mina I know wings it on tests." The boy joked nudging her arm.

"Oh yeah!? well what about you then Rock Biter?"

"I was so busy coming up with a hero name and costume, I kind of forgot to." Kirishima laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh? What's up with the new do, dude?" Mina asked noticing the boy's hairstyle.

"I thought I'd reinvent my look to go with my hero name, RED RIOT!" Kirishima said standing up to harden his hands and make a dynamic pose. "Pretty cool huh? Though I don't think this hair gel will hold for too long."

"I'll say." Mina answered, "Your hair usually covers most of your face, it looks good like this" standing up to meet him. "You got the rugged handsome badass thing going on, like Crimson Riot." She continued as she grasped his face. "Really heroic." She finished with a smile pinching his cheek.

"T-thanks Mina. Glad somebody gets it." Kirishima said a blush rising to his face.

"What your parents didn't like it?"

"Nah, Pops said I looked alright, but Ma said I look like some kind of hoodlum."

"Eh, parents aren't always right, right?" Mina shrugged. Turning towards the school building, she just realized she called him "handsome". Feeling the blood rushing to her face she quickly changed the subject.

"The exams are about to start. We better get going." She sputtered out quickly making her way to the building not bothering to look back.

"H-hey wait up!"

A simple change, harmless at worst. It was unbelievable that something so miniscule had become the root of this problem she had.

"My bad, my bad. Shouldn't have been sneaking up on you. What's up?" Kirishima asked as he approached the bench.

"It's nothing…"

"You're looking kinda down, something happened?" he continued, hopping over the back of the bench to sit beside her.

"It's nothing!" Mina huffed scooching away slightly but not leaving.

"Doesn't seem like nothing… Come on Mina, you know you can tell me anything. A man's promise!" Kirishima proclaimed confidently. Pounding his chest with a grin across his face, the gesture had become sort of iconic for the boy over the past years.

"It's just… girl stuff. You wouldn't understand, alright?" Mina said leaning on the arm of the opposite side of the bench her leg crossed one over the other.

"Okay fine, I get it. But I still don't like seeing you so down." Kirishima said hunching over arms on his knees, and his hands intertwined. Needless to say, he was legitimately showing concern.

"I'll deal with it with Tsuyu or something… Just drop it okay?" Mina sighed exasperated.

"Fine."

The duo sat in silence thinking of nothing in particular, not even looking at one another.

"Phew, I'm burning up here." Kirishima sighed, removing his jacket.

"Wha! What are you doing!?" Mina jumped as the clothes came off.

"Taking this thing off." Kirishima responded roundaboutly.

"Seriously? Here?" Mina pressed embarrassed and now averting her eyes, as not to ogle him.

"Nothing wrong with that right? It's not like most of Yuuei hasn't already seen me half naked already… It's just my hero costume right?" Kirishima stated smiling at the girl. "Besides, it's not like I'm self-conscious of it, know what I mean." He continued stretching out, his arms spread across the back of the bench, just barely draped over her.

'He has a point… But doesn't he get that he's with a girl here!? Tone it down will ya! Oh my God you could grind meat on those- Gah! Keep it together Mina.' Mina's mind went a mile a minute, feeling herself start to sweat.

"I guess you're right. Just warn me next time will ya?" Mina finally responded scooting herself further into the arm of the bench in a vain attempt to create distance.

"Oh!" Kirishima exclaimed assuming something of the interaction.

"My bad I must stink, huh?" Kirishima pulled back to the relief and disappointment of Mina.

"Hey after I shower, how 'bout we go get dinner together?" Kirishima asked as he stood up in front of the girl. All Mina could get out was a quick okay.

Leaving, Mina was now alone with her thoughts, still sitting on the bench. 'Geeze what is he thinking asking for a date like this.' Mina's face red with embarrassment she ruffled her hair crouching over, letting out a sigh.

It wasn't that she was excited to eat with him or anything. Just two FRIENDS eating dinner in the mess hall, nothing special.

Clad in a black shirt that hung loosely, over denim shorts. Mina was only dressed casually in the stay at home style. Kirishima on the other hand was done up as if he was going out, basically clad in the same outfit he had worn during the All for One incident, bar the horns. He looked great, but why would he dress like that just to eat at the mess hall?

"Yo! C'mon then, let's get going." Kirishima stated confidently, signaling Mina to follow him.

"Wha- Where to? The Mess Hall is that way." Mina replied hastily following the boy.

"Nah I feel like going for Yakiniku. Now let's get going." Kirishima sped up grabbing Mina by the wrist leading her to his bike.

"Alright put this on and get on." Kirishima spoke quickly tossing his helmet at the girl.

"What about you?" Mina asked with slight concern.

"Eh. If anything goes wrong I can just harden up and be fine. I only use the helmet 'cause it's the law." Kirishima answered revving up his bike. "Now come on, hop on dude."

Mina not willing to argue, sat on the bike and attempted to put on his helmet. Before she realized it, her horns had gotten caught on the roof of the headwear. Embarrassed by the realization she tried to immediately remove the helmet, but it was already too late. Kirishima was already laughing as hard as he could.

"It's not funny! I just forgot okay!" Mina yelled embarrassed, her face flushed with areddish purple through her naturally pink skin.

"Ha ha! I totally forgot about the horns. My bad dude." Kirishima smiled.

"Geeze… So what now?" Mina responded questioningly.

"Hn? Eh… just hang on tight 'kay?"

"What!?"

Before she could react he was already pulling out from the gates of Yuuei. Instinctually she clung for dear life not caring for the proximity.

The night sky designed with the life of the city made for an interesting setting.

To Mina, the hustle and bustle of the city being drowned by the presence a single person. The boy she was riding this bike with. The wind blew past them as their hair rushed flaring all over the place, carrying on it his scent. It was just the smell of men's body wash but to Mina it was much more. Familiar and safe, but with it an almost arousing aura. She continued to hold on tight, not so much because she was afraid but only as she wanted to be close to the boy.

Arriving to the back-alley restaurant they parked at the door getting off and sliding aside the doorway to the entrance. Immediately they were hit with a waft of heat and the smell of meat and vegetables being grilled.

"Oi kid! Back again, huh? Keep coming by and I'll be out of stock in no time." An older man called out to the pair from across the restaurant.

"Brought a date this time? She's quite the looker, don't mind my husband. I'll just set you up in a booth for two." A similarly old woman spoke approaching the teens. Directing them to a corner booth. It wasn't particularly busy, but it was definitely loud with the sounds of oil bubbling up and the uninhibited banter of groups of drunken business men. The room was tinted with a low light of yellow, the area furnished very traditionally even the booth was wood with supplemented cushions.

It wasn't quite a date, date. More like friends hanging out chatting up a storm. Gossip, Hypotheticals, Debates, the conversation went to all kinds of topics none really important the last. Eventually their conversation came to relationships, specifically who was dating whom or would date whom.

"Deku and Uraraka always seem like they'd make a good couple."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Todoroki and Yaoyorozu aren't already dating."

"Yeah, though Momo probably has to take the initiative…"

"Iida?"

"Iida? I don't know… He's kind of a Prude, dude. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't date at all."

"What about that girl from the Sports festival?"

"The one who strung him along to showcase her gadgets?"

"Yeah her."

"I hear he goes to the support branch every week… you don't think those two are dating?"

"Why not?"

"Eh. I guess you're right."

"I guess."

As the classmates got counted down the people closest to them.

"Tsu?"

"Isn't she with Tokoyami?"

"Not that I know of, she hasn't told me about it."

"Oh."

"What about Bakugo?"

"What? For Tsuyu?"

"No, where would you even start to think that?"

"They work together now, don't they?"

"But he's so rude…"

"He's a good guy otherwise."

"I guess you would know…"

Finally running out of people they were left with the awkward topic of each other. Neither sure what to do, Kirishima finally spoke up.

"So… What about you?"

"Me?" Mina question already feeling the blush approach.

"Whoa? So you blush purple?! I had always wondered." Kirishima chuckled.

"I-I don't know… there's someone I'm looking at right now, I guess." Mina answered hesitantly.

"Oh what's he like?" Kirishima said excitedly adjusting his posture to get closer to her.

"Look I'd rather not talk about it… What about you?" Mina deflected, trying to escape the embarrassment.

"Me? No one really. I just want to have good times with good people, single or not." Kirishima answered honestly leaning back stretching out.

"O-oh…" Mina drifted, shifting her attention to her plate.

Finishing their meal, Kirishima called for the check.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know we were going out. I forgot my wallet…"

"Ah, don't worry. I got this one, you get the next one."

'Next one he says… wait he's expecting a next time?'

The rest of the night consisted of jokes and laughter. Light hearted playing as they rode home. Arriving to Yuuei the pair reached the elevator of their dorm in silence. They were on the same floor, so the silence was killing them with awkwardness.

"So, when should we do this again?" Kirishima asked breaking the silence.

"Uh… whenever is fine."

"How about next week?"

"Sure."

"Fine, it's a date!"

'What?"

Before she could respond he was already off to the boy's side of the floor. Not wanting to talk about it in front of the boy's bedrooms, she gave up going to her room.

"Oh, hey Mina? Was that Kirishima?" Uraraka Ochako, her floormate and friend spoke up peeking from her door. "Are you two dating?" She continued excitedly.

"N-no!" Mina shouted entirely embarrassed running to the end of the hall to haul herself into her room.

'She totally wants him…' Ochako smiled smugly, closing her door behind her as she excitedly left to gossip with The other girls.


End file.
